


Витрина с чувствами

by Luna44



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:26:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9502352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna44/pseuds/Luna44
Summary: Стив и Денни давно ходят кругами по поводу чувств друг к другу. Станет ли поворотной точкой сегодняшняя перебранка?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Glass Case of Emotion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6701083) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> Бета: lintares

— Знаешь, в аду для тебя приготовлен отдельный котел.

Стив засмеялся, вынимая последний осколок стекла из ладони партнера:

— Я предупреждал, что выстрелю в витрину.

— Да, только потом ты в ту же витрину вынес меня.

— А не надо было спотыкаться на ровном месте.

Денни скривился, когда Стив слишком туго затянул бинт.

— Ну вот, гораздо лучше.

— Все равно тебя ненавижу.

— Я тоже люблю тебя, Дэнно.

Денни нахмурился:

— Руку уже можно отпустить.

Вместо того чтобы выпустить пострадавшую ладонь, Стив слегка сжал ее:

— Ты же понимаешь, что напугал меня.

— Я всего лишь руку порезал, Стив, а не при смерти лежу.

Стив при этих словах помрачнел и руку не отдал:

— Но он выстрелил как раз в тот момент, когда ты упал. Я подумал, он в тебя попал.

Денни нахмурился. Не то чтобы ему не доводилось видеть партнера — и босса — проявляющим какие-то эмоции, но вот быть этому причиной — ни разу.

— Стив, мы его обезвредили, а мне прилетало и похуже. И я тебя знаю. Ну да, что-то где-то попортили, какая разница, раз плохого парня повязали?.

Стив сжал руку Денни сильнее, почти до боли.

— Для меня ты не что-то где-то. С чего ты это взял?

— С того…

— Не отвечай, или я тебе врежу. Никогда я не подвергал тебя опасности умышленно. Ты должен это понимать. Ты мой партнер, и ты охана.

— Стивен… ты чего вдруг об этом заговорил?

Стив опустил взгляд на их руки. Его крупная ладонь по-прежнему сжимала кисть Денни. Он провел большим пальцем по краю повязки и, помедлив, ответил:

— Я просто устал, Денни.

Денни сжал здоровой рукой бицепс Стива.

— Я тоже. Может, пойдем по домам?

— Нет, я устал от нашей глупой игры, — Стив поднял взгляд, удивив Денни эмоциями, отразившимися в ясных голубых глазах. — Шаг вперед, два назад. Не говори, что все это ты делаешь не нарочно.

— Ты… у тебя сотрясение, да? Ерунду вот несешь. И, если честно, я уж точно не…

Стив оборвал Денни до того, как тот успел сказать что-то еще, наклонившись через стол и срывая грубый поцелуй.

Денни открыл рот, впуская его, пальцами свободной руки зарываясь Стиву в волосы. Но вскоре отстранился, краснея:

— Стивен, я…

Стив заговорил в тот же момент:

— Извини, я…

Они рассмеялись, и Стив снова опустил взгляд на их руки, до сих пор сжатые вместе.

— Я первый спрошу, — Стив помедлил, сделал глубокий вдох. — Я очень ошибался, полагая, что ты флиртуешь со мной с самого дня знакомства?

— Да, — Денни резко выпрямился. Под обиженным взглядом Стива он продолжил. — Не могу утверждать, что совсем не флиртовал, но в наших жизнях присутствовали женщины, и они на первом месте, так?

— То есть? 

Денни вздохнул и высвободил свою ладонь.

— То есть, ты бы никогда не бросил Кэтрин ради меня, правильно? Ты ее любишь.

— Ну, не знаю…

— Не ври себе, Стивен, и уж тем более — мне. Это, — он выразительно поводил пальцем между ним и собой, — никуда не приведет из-за других наших отношений.

— С тех пор, как она ушла, прошло много месяцев, Денни, — с трудом справившись с собой, проговорил Стив, — Она сама сказала, чтобы я не ждал ее. С чего мне быть против отношений с тобой?

— С того, что после нее ты ни с кем больше не встречался, Стив, ты хранил ей верность…

— Хранил верность?! – Стив тоже выпрямился на сидении. – Ты сдурел? Я не верность ей хранил, я ждал, пока ты первый шаг сделаешь!

Он встал, открыл ящик стола и сгреб в него содержимое аптечки, давая понять, что разговор закончен.

— Стивен… 

Стив не смотрел на него, вместо этого снова сел и придвинул папки с делами.

— Иди домой, Денни. Грейс наверняка уже волнуется.

— Ну нет, мы договорим, — возразил Денни. 

Стив схватил ручку, едва на него взглянув.

— Уже договорили.

— Нет, не договорили. Закончим, когда придем к согласию.

— А кто не согласен? Я со всем согласен, — ответил Стив, подписывая один из документов.

— Ты не согласен... а знаешь что? — Денни секунду помедлил, потянулся через стол\, сгреб в кулак футболку Стива, потянул его на ноги и к себе и поцеловал. Теперь уже Стив обалдел, но быстро опомнился, сдвинувшись так, чтобы Денни не пришлось удерживать его на весу, и обхватил его лицо ладонями.

Денни прерывисто выдохнул Стиву в губы. Он чувствовал себя беззащитным — а он ненавидел это чувство — но им обоим это было нужно. Почти пять лет хождений вокруг да около: подначек, поддразниваний, объятий, прикосновений, заботы, да такой, какая простым друзьям не свойственна, — так или иначе, сегодня это наконец во что-то выльется.  
Стив прервал поцелуй, отвлекая Денни от мыслей, куснув припухшую от поцелуя нижнюю губу. Он снова выпрямился и обошел стол вокруг.

— Что ты…

— Денни. Хотя бы раз за свою долгую жизнь, можешь ты помолчать? — Стив встал перед ним, отстегнул кобуру на бедре, снял бейдж, ремень.

— Но…

— Раздевайся, или я помогать начну, — снова оборвал его Стив.

— Ты договорить мне дашь?

— Собираешься выдать какой-нибудь дурацкий комментарий о романах на рабочем месте? Или заведешь волынку о том, какой я неромантичный?

— Нет, — начал Денни, дернувшись, когда Стив шагнул к нему и занялся уже его кобурой и бейджем. — Я хотел напомнить, что у твоего офиса стеклянные стены, и нас видно любому проходящему мимо, если ты собираешься трахнуть меня прямо здесь.

— Не собираюсь, — Стив выдернул из петель ремень Денни и щелкнул им перед тем, как уронил на пол. — Я-то рассчитывал, что ты трахнешь меня вот на том диване. 

До Денни не сразу дошло. Стив, вечный контрол-фрик, его доминантный партнер, оказывается, хочет быть снизу! Денни постарался выбросить из головы мысли о том, чтобы нагнуть Стива над каждым предметом мебели в этом офисе, и вернулся к теме разговора.

— Напоминаю еще раз: стекло. Через него все видно. Кто угодно может нас увидеть.

— Ты кого-то видишь?

— Сейчас — нет.

— В точку, так что заткнись и получай удовольствие. Или ты в принципе не способен насладиться плотскими утехами? — Стив уже тащил Денни к дивану.

— Пло… плотскими утехами? Ты издеваешься? В порножурнале вычитал?

Стив, обернувшись, расплылся в ухмылке:

— У нас все прямо как надо.

— Что именно?

— Ты неизбежно начинаешь препираться со мной, и это потому, что ты меня любишь, — Стив пожал плечами, словно все было ясно как день. Он сел на диван, притянув Денни к себе.

— Я начинаю препираться? Нет. Нет, это не любовь. Это всего лишь значит, что я хочу придушить тебя, потому что ты невыносимый тиран. Понимаешь разницу? Я больше не возбужден, теперь всего лишь раздражен. И по-прежнему виден любому, кто сюда заглянет.

Стив расплылся в невозможно широкой ухмылке.

— Это можно исправить, — лучась самодовольством, ответил он. 

И еще до того, как Денни ответил, он дернул его себе навстречу, притягивая на колени, а потом уложил на диван, накрывая собой полностью, крепко поцеловал и запустил руку между ног.

Денни хмыкнул в поцелуй, позволив собой распоряжаться — он не мог отрицать, что в этом, несомненно, крылась часть притягательности Стива. Когда Стив отстранился, чтобы вдохнуть воздуха и расстегнуть ему брюки, Денни фыркнул:

— И все-таки ты животное, Стивен.

— Мм… но тебе же нравится, — пробормотал Стив, оставляя ему засос на ключице.


End file.
